We're All Stories in the End
by YankeeGirl28
Summary: Much to his surprise, Kensi does watch something other than reality shows. Can be read as friendship or flirtation. Slight spoilers for Doctor Who.


**This is a product of marathoning Doctor Who and NCIS: LA in the same week. Whoops. Takes place after "The Job" and then continues until "Free Ride." Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ha. I wish.**

* * *

Deeks held out for as long as possible, but a man could only sit through so many episodes of _America's Next Top Model _before losing his mind, no matter who was curled up at his side. He reached out with his good hand, having the intention to bop his partner on the nose.

"Try it and die, Deeks." She hadn't even opened her eyes. Her super ninja skills were always running at full capacity.

"I'm just wondering if we could switch to a movie here, Princess. I'm pretty sure I have Tyra's entire monologue memorized." She smirked at that, before wincing. Even two beers in, her jaw was still giving her trouble.

"Fine you big baby," Kensi pushed herself off the couch and headed toward the kitchen. "Movies are in a box under the couch."

"Let me see if I can find it." One of Kensi's slippers hit his shoulder with deadly accuracy. "Ow!"

"Serves you right!" Deeks ignored her and pulled the box out. He rolled his eyes when he saw the movie on top. "How often do you watch _Titanic_, Kens?"

"Shut up. You want popcorn or not?"

"Yes, dear." Deeks continued to dig through the movies. For Badass Blye, she sure had a lot of chick flicks: _27 Dresses, The Princess Bride, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. _He now had a whole new collection of things to tease her about during stakeouts. "Why do you have the Portuguese _Brave_?"

"Language development," she called. "Extra butter?"

"You know the answer to that." Deeks was almost prepared to suffer through another episode of reality TV when he reached the last movie case. The sound that came out of his mouth was not natural.

"Please tell me you didn't just find a spider. I'm not killing it for you again." Deeks choose not to respond, instead rushed to the kitchen, case still in hand. Kensi's back was to him as she drizzled the butter over the popcorn. "Seriously, Deeks, I will call Callen and Sam right now…"

"What is this?" Kensi whirled around; her eyes flew to the object in his hand.

"I can explain."

Deeks raised his eyebrows. "Really? You can explain why I just suffered though three hours of a ridiculous excuse for a television show when we could have been watching _Doctor _freaking _Who?" _He waved the case for emphasis. "Why didn't you tell me you had this?"

"Because I knew you would try to steal it!" Kensi said.

"I have my own, Sweetheart, thank you very much." He leaned against the doorframe. "Favorite companion."

"Rose. Yours?"

"Jack."

"Figured," Kensi smirked.

"Offense taken. Favorite episode?"

"Blink."

Deeks shuddered. "I couldn't sleep after I saw it the first time."

Kensi smirked again but didn't comment. "Favorite doctor?"

"Ten. Same question."

"Eleven."

Deeks eyebrows shot up. "Really? I would have pegged you for a Niner. Any reason why?"

Kensi picked up the bowl and walked straight toward him. "He reminds me of someone I know." She smiled before continuing to the couch. "You coming Deeks?"

He all but sprinted to the TV to put in the disk before leaping over various piles to land right next to Kensi. As the theme song began to play, he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I would rock the crap out of a fez."

"Maybe you can convince Hetty to let you wear a bowtie the next time you're undercover."

* * *

"Are you guys in position?" Callen called over the com. Kensi turned to Deeks. He gave a short nod.

"Yeah, Callen, we're good," she replied.

"On my count. Three, two…"

"Geronimo," Deeks muttered.

"Allonsy," Kensi replied before kicking in the door.

It wasn't until after the house was secure and the perp was in the back of the car that Sam finally asked.

"So what exactly does Allonsy mean?"

Deeks answered before Kensi got the chance. "It means 'let's go' in French."

Sam turned to Callen for confirmation. Callen nodded with a bemused expression. "I didn't think you knew French, Deeks."

"I know a few key phrases," Deeks winked at Kensi. Neither Sam nor Callen said anything when she blushed.

* * *

Sam had had enough. Deeks hadn't said a word in the ten minutes since he'd gotten to work. Kensi wasn't making eye contact with anyone after returning from the gym. Callen met Sam's eyes across the room and nodded, giving him permission. Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright you two, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Deeks replied.

"What he said," Kensi added.

"Guys, we can't keep working like this," Callen said. "The vibe is off. We go into the field, we could get killed."

Deeks sighed. "You two wouldn't understand."

"We'll be ok," Kensi added. "We just need some time to…cope."

"Exactly!" Deeks said. "Just let us wallow for a few more minutes and everything will be back to normal."

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "It will never be normal, Deeks."

"One day, it won't hurt like this, Kens."

Before Callen or Sam could demand an explanation, a whistle came from the stairs.

"Come along, Ponds!" Eric called. Deeks groaned and laid his head down on his desk. Kensi got up and rubbed his back, saying some comforting words.

"Do we want to know?" Callen asked Eric as they met him on the stairs.

Eric grinned. "I just got some epic payback for the time Deeks stole my donut."

Sam high-fived Eric as a strangled cry echoed through the building.

* * *

"I like her," Deeks declared. As was their new tradition, he and Kensi were sitting on his couch watching the latest episode from his DVR. They would have watched the episode live, however the ship did not get BBC. They tried.

"Of course you do," Kensi replied. Monty let out a yawn and curled up at her feet. "Ray did say you had a thing for brunettes."

"Like you didn't know that already," Deeks said. Kensi smiled and looked back at the screen.

"Shhh. You're ruining this for me."

"Whatever you say, Sweetie."

* * *

**Please review! This is my first time writing for this show, and so I'd love to know how I did.**


End file.
